<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till Death do us apart and beyond by NishlaTheButterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654939">Till Death do us apart and beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly'>NishlaTheButterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Future, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Relationships, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Dead Alec Lightwood, Dead Isabelle Lightwood, Dead Jace Wayland, Dead Magnus Bane, Dead Max Lightwood, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Everyone is Dead, Family Reunions, Far Future, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Heaven, Immortal Magnus Bane, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Memories, Mortal Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Raziel - Freeform, Reunions, Suicide Attempt, Warlock Magnus Bane, Widower Magnus Bane, dead clary fray, they/them pronouns, widower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousend years after Alec Lightwood-Bane dies in a high age, Magnus Bane-Lightwood gets killed. In order to get reunited with his husband he has to prove that a Downworlder is worthy to be in heaven</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Till Death do us apart and beyond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not a native speaker. I learned English at school and through watching supernatural. In conclusion, my English is going to have a lot of (grammar) mistakes. If you find one please tell me ♡<br/>⚠️TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️<br/>Mention of Sexual assault, suicide attempt and Child abuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thousand of years ago, Magnus Bane-Lightwood felt in love for the last time. Thousand of years ago, he got married to the love of his life. Thousand of years ago, he and his husband adopted two young warlocks. Thousands of years ago, he lost his mortal husband. And now, in a time where Downworlders don't have to face discrimination anymore, where Mundanes know about the existence of the Shadowworld, where Shadowworld and Mundaneworld live peacefully with each other, Magnus Bane-Lightwood lost his life while protecting the world from an attack from space. The last thing he sees, are the faces of his sons, Max and Rafael Lightwood-Bane, and his niece Madzie Loss. In his dying breath he hopes that he doesn't have to see them again, he hopes that they'll live forever. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He feels a warm floor underneath his back, and when he opens his eyes, he immediately closes them again, because it's too goddamn bright. He tries to open them again, and after blinking a couple of times, his eyes gets used to this brightness. He carefully stands up, looks around and frowns. This place, it looks like a white field of nothing. How did he get here? He closes his eyes and tries to remember. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Blood.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Blood everywhere. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>"AAAAAAAAAAH!"</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I see people of every gender, race and age are running.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Madzie throws a magical blast into the sky. No not the sky, there something in the sky... Is that a plane, or ... or ship? Oh shit, there is more than just one.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>"PAPA WATCH OUT!" Rafael screams, and suddenly I'm in pain and I fall down. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"PAPA!" I hear Max and he, his brother and Madzie are suddenly kneeing by my side. Please, let them survive this...</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Magnus Bane-Lightwood is dead. It takes him a minute to process this information. </p><p>"Welcome Mr Bane." Magnus turns around, his cat eyes are showing and his hands are up, ready to defend himself. He looks into the grey eyes of a person that wears something that reminds him of the medieval. </p><p>"Wow, easy..." this person says and takes a step forward. "I'm not here to hurt you."</p><p>"Where are my kids?" Magnus demands to know, hoping, praying that they are still alive. </p><p>The person tilts their head. "Your Kids?" </p><p>"My sons and my niece. Where are they?" Magnus asks impatiently. </p><p>"On Earth, fighting alongside of the Shadowworld and Mundanes to protect their Planet. They'll be fine, don't worry."</p><p>Magnus sighs, and puts his hands down. "Who are you?" he wants to know. </p><p>This person smiles and suddenly, there are big white wings on their back.</p><p>"I'm Raziel" they answer. </p><p>He's speechless. "You... You are an angel"</p><p>"Yes, I am."</p><p>Magnus frowns, and tries to remember something that happened thousand of years ago. "Some friends of mine witnessed your murder" Magnus tells Raziel, who smiles. "Angels aren't that easy to kill" they answer. "Magnus Bane, I'm here to escort you." </p><p>"Escort me where?" He feels panic in him raising.</p><p>"Well, we will find it out. But I will not lie to you Mr Bane, most people like you go to hell." </p><p>Now the anger replaces the panic. "What do you mean <em>people like me</em>? " he snaps aggressively, knowing damn well what Raziel means. </p><p>"Downworlders, Warlocks, to be more specific." Raziel answers without any guilt in their voice. "Warlocks have a demonic parent, this tempts them more towards evil."</p><p>"Stop judging us by our parents!" Magnus snaps again. "You know that we are own individuals." Raziel just shrugs their shoulders and says: "I know, but I'm just saying how it is..."</p><p>Before Magnus can protest, Raziel puts a hand on his head and suddenly the weird white field of nothing is colourful. It's showing Magnus memories in a speed, but it suddenly gets slower and reaches a normal tempo. It shows Magnus most hated memory.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>He sees a man that tries to drown a child, who  fights back as good as possible. Suddenly a magical blast leaves the small body, and what once used to be a man is now dust. The little boy gets out of the water and gasps for air. Terrified he looks around and spots the pile of dust. Tears are leaving his cat eyes and he looks with disgust at his reflection in the water.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"Mr Bane, you killed someone" Raziel says judgemental. Magnus looks down, trying to forget this but he can't. "I was a child..." he whispers. </p><p>"But you were in full control of your action" Raziel retorts. </p><p> "He tried to kill me, I only defended myself."</p><p>"You could have only harmed him"</p><p>Magnus looks at them with venom in his eyes. "I was a scared little child and this disgusting human being abused me, raped me, and tried to kill me. Also, I'm not proud of this! And I paid the price for it"</p><p>Raziel puts their hand on his head again, and they move forward in Magnus' memories. Next thing they see is nearly as terrifying. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The greater demon Asmodeus shows a little boy his cat eyes and this little boy jumps into his arms. "I will never leave you son" Asmodeus says with a smirk on his face. Together with his child, he goes to Edom, where he trains the kid. The child, later teen, does a lot of things for his father: Stealing, Fighting, Kidnapping. Everything except murder. The older he gets, the lesser he does for him, until he runs away.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>"Like I said, because of your demonic parent, warlocks are more tempted towards evil" Raziel repeats. Magnus fight every fiber of him that wants to punch this angel, for a) making him relive this shitty stuff and b) being so blatantly stupid and blind. "He was the only one with eyes like mine. He promised me protection and love, something I've never received until then." Magnus explains calmly. "I know, I should have realized earlier that he never cared for me, but the thought of having a loving parent clouded my judgement. I know, this does not justify the horrible things that I have done."</p><p>Raziel looks at him with an understanding look in their eyes before they put their hand on Magnus' head again. The next memory they see is traumatic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>London. It's rainy and a young man is standing on the ledge of a bridge, crying and wondering if he would even die if he'd jump. </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>"Mr Bane, we do not approve of suicide."</p><p>Magnus has enough. "You know what?! Before we continue: It's not Mr Bane, its Bane-Lightwood! It has been Bane-Lightwood for years, decades and centuries now!" He shouts. "And second: I hated myself. I was disgusted, cause I killed the rapist I called stepfather and worked for a greater demon who manipulated me." Anger is boiling in him. "Why don't you just throw me to hell next to <em>people like me </em>already?" he asks provocative. </p><p>"My apologies Mr Bane-Lightwood." Raziel answers and before Magnus could tell them that he couldn't care less about this apology, they move on to the next memory. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>A library, two portals and a man who looks kinda scared and skeptic and carefully steps into one of the portals and steps out of the other. As soon as he leaves the second portal he screams out of joy.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>"You invented the portals." Raziel smiles. "You changed the whole Shadowworld with this invention." Magnus isn't sure if he heard Pride in Raziel's voice. Next memory. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>A man standing infront of Catarina Loss, protecting her.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>"You really care for the Warlocks, don't you?" </p><p>"Obviously I do, they're part of my family, my kids are all Warlocks."</p><p>"And yet you decided to marry a Shadowhunter."  Magnus frowns. "I didn't say that they are my complete family, I said they are part of it."</p><p>Raziel nods before they change the memory</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>20th century. The first lgbt movement, two men protesting by simply kissing each other.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Magnus laughs maniacal. "So what? Next you're telling me <em>'We don't approve of queers' </em>Jeez, I thought this is was a cliche."</p><p>To Magnus' surprise Raziel shakes their head. "No, actually I was going to reward you for fighting for equality." They hop to the next memory. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, freshly engaged are looking out of the window in Idris, seeing how the world as they know it, is about to go down. Magnus makes decision, and opens a portal, knowing if he steps into this, he'll probably never see his fiancee again, but Alec would be safe, the Warlocks would be safe, Idris would be safe, the world would be safe. </p>
  <p>"It's only Edom, you'll always come back" his fiancee says, and as much as Magnus wants to believe in his words, he slightly shakes his head. <em>Not this time </em>he thinks, but his mouth says: "Never thought I'll be a runaway-groom" before he faces the portal to Edom. </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Magnus remembers as if it was only yesterday, he remembers wanting to stay, stay next to Alec and not care about the end of the world, he remembers the longing for Alec's presence in his life but he couldn't. </p><p>"You willingly sacrificed everything, in order to safe the world" Raziel says impressed. "I needed to make sure that everyone that I love and care about will be safe" Magnus answers. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."</p><p>Raziel smiles content and changes the memory. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>103 Years ago Alec Lightwood-Bane has passed away. In honor of their wedding anniversary, Magnus visits the place he met his husband for the first time: Pandemonium. He gave the ownership of it away when he became the High Warlock of Allicante. He goes to the bar and nods to the barista who gives him his usual order.</p>
  <p>In the corner of his eye, he sees a blond woman coming closer to him. "One Appletini please" she tells the barista and takes a seat. She looks around and spots Magnus, puts a big smile on and moves a little closer to him. "And who are youuu?" she asks flirty. Magnus turns his head and raises his eyebrows. "Magnus" he answer shortly and tries to sound as disinterested as possible, but apparently she can't take a hint. "Hi Magnus, I'm Eve. Nice to meet you". He has no intentions to be impolite, but has also absolutely no intention to meet someone knew, specially not today, so he just smiles and nods. "So are from arou-" but even before she can complete the sentence, Magnus interrupts her. "Look Eve, I'm sure you're a nice and sweet person and I wish you'll find someone special, but I'm married." The smile on Eve's face turns into a smirk and she comes close to Magnus face and whispers: "She will never know. I can be your little secret..."</p>
  <p>Magnus immediately backs of and throws a poisonous look at her.</p>
  <p>"I'm pretty sure <strong>he </strong>would never know, cause he is dead. I tried to be all polite, but apparently you can't take a no for an answer." He empties his drink and stands up.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Magnus has stopped counting how many times something like that has happened to him, eventhough he wears his wedding ring. Some people really do not know boundaries.</p><p>"You've never moved on." Raziel beaome apparent of. "Eventhough Alec Lightwood has-"</p><p>"Lightwood-Bane!" Magnus corrects them.</p><p>"Eventhough Alec Lightwood-<em>Bane</em> has died, you have always stayed loyal to your marriage to him" Magnus looks Raziel in the eyes. "You've never been in love, have you?" he asks. "I'm in love with humanity" Raziel answers, and Magnus can hear how desperately Raziel tries to convince themselve with their words. "I take this as a no. Well, just because Alexander is off world, it doesn't mean that his memories of him are gone. And I love him. More than I ever did anyone." </p><p>Raziel smiles again and then snaps. They're both standing in the white field of nothing again and Raziel positions himself infront of Magnus.</p><p>
  <em>"Magnus Bane-Lightwood. In the name of all Angels, I hereby escort you to the heavenly kingdom, so you might be reunited with your husband and the rest of your family and friends. If you misbehave in the kingdome, you will be escorted to limbo."</em>
</p><p>The weight of 4823 years of life has been lifted from Magnus shoulder and he's speechless. Decades ago, he had to make peace with the death of Alec, and he would have never imagined seeing him again. He suddenly feels a longing that he hasn't allowed himself to feel anymore, a longing for Alec. He has to pull himself together or he will explode because of joy and happiness. </p><p>Raziel snaps again and a wooden door appears. "It's the door to heaven" they explain and Magnus practically sprints at it. Before he walks through it, he turns around to Raziel. "Before I go, never assume someone is good or bad because of something they have no control over" Magnus tells them. Then, without hesitation he pulls that door open and walks towards the light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Laughter. Before he can see or feel anything he hears a laughter. A bright light forces him to close his eyes, but he keeps going towards the laughter. After a couple of seconds, the light dims and the laughter stops. Instead he hears a "<em>Magnus</em>?!" from a very familiar voice, a voice that makes his heart jump, a voice that makes his breath stop, a voice that makes the hair in his neck stand up. Slowly he opens his eyes and sees a face that he never thought he'll ever see again. Blue eyes look at him with major disbelief in them. Magnus smiles. </p><p>
  <em>"Hello Alexander"</em>
</p><p>Before he can say something else, two strong arms pull him into a hug, and Magnus hugs back. He inhales the scent of this body, he hears the heavy breath, he feels those strong arms around him, he sees those runes on the skin, he remembers how true happiness feels like. </p><p>After hugging each other for a minute, or maybe 10 minutes, or maybe one hour, or maybe the whole day Alec looks into his eyes again. </p><p>"What the hell are you doing here Magnus?" he asks. Magnus chuckles. "Well, apparently I died." "But how? You're immortal..."</p><p>"We got attacked and I got killed." Magnus shortens up, realizing he has al the time if the world to tell him that Earth got attacked by Aliens. Alec eyes get big. "We? What do you mean we? Oh my God, the kids?"</p><p>"They're alive, all three of them." </p><p>"Oh thank the angel"</p><p>In this moment, Magnus realizes that Alec wasn't alone here. Clairy, Jace, Max, Maryse, Luke, Isabelle, Jocelyn everyone is here. His heart grows three sizes bigger. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry guys, I did not see you here" he says and Izzy is already running towards him. "I missed you so much" she whispered into his ear. "I missed you too darling" Magnus answers and strokes her hair. "And so does Simon. Every month he brings flowers to your grave" he tells her. Izzy smiles and makes place for Clary who jumps into his arm. "Ugh come here biscuit." he squeezes her and he can here that she's crying. </p><p>And it goes so on, everyone gets a tight hug, Maryse and Clary can't stop crying (not even Jace could make his wife stop crying) and Alec can't stop taking his eye of him of. And since everyone noticed that, Jace said: "We'll give you two a lil space" and they leave. Max, who is the last one to leave, hugs him again and then it's just Alec and Magnus. They hug each other again. "I can't believe it" Alec says and grabs one of Magnus' hands. "I thought I'll never see you again" he whispers. </p><p>"Yeah, neither did I Alexander" Magnus answers and squeezes his hand. "Y'know, I never moved on..." he confesses. "I just couldn't. I tried, but... but I failed." </p><p>"Well neither did I..." Alec says. They look each other in the eyes, faces slowly moving closer, until their lips form an unit. Tears are running down their faces, happy tears, tears of love.</p><p>"I love you Magnus" </p><p>"I love you too, pup"</p><p> </p><p>On Earth they mourn for Magnus Bane-Lightwood, they cry for the High Warlock of America, they pity him. But his children, they know, wherever he is now, he's reunited with their father. Magnus Bane-Lightwood is home, in the arms of his ever loving husband. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know how long this one took me, and I'm still not 100% happ with it, but I hope your enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>